


Magical Touch

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Massage, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Jake and Tom have to share a hotel room, and most importantly, a bed. A little embarrassment, a little anxiety, a massage, a lot of flirtation, and a zest of courage to get a lot of sex and love in perspective.Their eyes met, and Tom stopped thinking. Jake brought his other hand to Tom's face, and Tom's brain disconnected from reality.Or, a suggestion of what could happen if Jake and Tom stopped being afraid to ask each other out and finally be together when they are clearly dying to do it (let's be honest, they look like teens flirting on Instagram, but we love it).





	Magical Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Chạm Một Cái, Say Cả Đời](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918408) by [caochon03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03)

> Translation into Polish available: [Magical Touch](https://www.wattpad.com/story/236406821-magical-touch-gyllenholland-one-shot-t%C5%82umaczenie) by [Impalabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalabelle/pseuds/Impalabelle)
> 
> After two long months of being stuck on this story, I finally saw the end of it. I really hope you'll enjoy it, let me know. It always makes my day.  
Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.

"Ok, so... I'll take the couch, alright?," Tom asked when they enter the room and found that there was only one bed in the hotel room they've been given as the promo date of the day wasn't planed and everything was organized in a rush. 

"Uh, why?," was Jake's answer as he seemed not to understand why Tom was proposing that. 

Tom seemed uncomfortable, not looking into Jake's eyes and chewing his bottom lip.

"Well, there is only one bed... I just guess I'm taking the couch so you can have the bed." And Tom still didn't look into Jake's eyes.

"It's nice of you but there is a simplier solution. We can share the bed," Jake proposed, matter of factly. "Except if it's weird for you and you don't want to." He added, seeing how uncomfortable Tom appeared to be.

At these words, Tom's head straighten up and he looked at Jake, his surprise clearly visible at Jake's offer.

"Oh, yeah, ok if it's good for you, we could-, yes, we can share the bed of course," Tom gabbled.

His embarrassment was visible, as his cheeks were colored with a cute shade of pink. Jake noticed it, but decided to say nothing. He's aware Tom is a shy person when he's off screen. Tom was young, and even if it was weird for Jake, he was pretty sure Tom idealized him - at least, he thought it was that - as he was and still is one of his actor models, so he could understand why it may be a delicate situation, to have to share a bed together. So he didn't push it.

As it was already late in the night and they were both exhausted and had dinner before getting to the hotel, they unpacked their stuffs, went to the bathroom to make themself ready to go to bed. Once it was done, they were both waiting in front of the bed, in silence. Jake and Tom were on their boxers, but Tom still had his t-shirt on.

"Which side do you prefer?," Jake requested.

"Uh? Doesn't matter to me, you can chose," Tom answered hastily, in a feeble voice. 

He looked so uncomfortable, speaking with his eyes focused at the bed. But how could he look at Jake's perfect body without jumping at him? Or worse, getting hard. Tom didn't trust himself on this subject, as he was now going to share a bed with the man he'd fallen in love and whom didn't know about it. 

"Alright, I'll take this one." And Jake slid under the duvet, at the right of the bed.

So finally Tom put himself in bed too, slowly, trying to muffle a moan caused by a throbbing pain in his back, carefully staying at the edge of his side of bed, in order to not risk getting close to Jake's body inadvertently with his. Tom continued to not move for a moment, but as the pain didn't disappear, he curls on himself on his side to relieve the pain. 

"Tom?"

"Hmm."

"Are you ok?" 

"Y-yes," Tom tried.

"Wanna chat a little?," Jake proposed, not seeming to have heard the groan of pain that Tom had had a few seconds before.

"Unh, no-I'm kinda tired if you don't mind," Tom lied.

"Oh, ok," Jake said, seeming offended by Tom's answer. "Have a good night then, sleep well."

"Yeah, same. Night."

Jake turned off the lights and moved a little in the bed to find a comfortable position to fall asleep. After some minutes of awkward silence, Jake could hear and see Tom's breathing becoming difficult, quicker, Tom clearly not at ease and not ready to sleep.

When Jake heard a distinct whine of pain coming out of Tom's mouth, he turned around and reached for Tom, landing his hand to make sure of what is not ok, but as soon as he moved, Tom curled up even more and suppressed a jump, as trying to get away from the touch.

"Tommy, eh, what's going on? Are you not feeling ok? Are you in pain?" Jake sounded concerned.

"Everything is ok, 'just, cold, and my back. It will pass, it's ok Jake," Tom managed to say, but his voice was trembling.

Jake was not dumb, it was not because of the cold. Tom was clearly trying to restrain a whine from coming out of his mouth.

So Jake tried again to get closer to Tom's body in order to hug him, to make him feel safer, comfort him for whatever reason he was anxious, but when his hand landed on him, Tom tensed again.

"Shit Tom... is it me that makes you this uncomfortable?"

And as Tom doesn't respond immediately to contradict him, Jake assumed he had his answer.

"Oh, ok, I...-you know what I'll let you take the bed, so you can rest properly, stretch out your legs and your back and... I'll just take the couch, no problem at all. But-we can talk, I mean, from the couch, if you need... anything." 

Jake was lost, he didn't know how to react to Tom's sudden distress. He seemed so anxious, Jake didn't want to add to his discomfort especially if it was due to his presence. He started to turn to get out of bed when Tom interrupted him and caught his wrist while turning around to face him.

"N-no Jake, it’s not-fuck, please don't-" But he couldn't articulate well as panic took over his body and his throat tightened.

"Tom please, tell me what's going on? Do you need me to call someone? Do you prefer to be alone?"

"God no, please Jake," Tom whined, this time looking straight into Jake's eyes, his distress visible.

"Eh eh, Tom, easy, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here, just not... touching you. Is that ok?," Jake asked, sitting on the bed next to Tom, at a reasonable distance.

"It's not y-you, it's me and... it's stupid, fuck, would you hold me? Please?" Tom's lost gaze was unsustainable for Jake.

"Of course, Tom, come here."

Jake got closer to Tom in the middle of the bed and he opened his arms to let Tom move in between, Tom having his head cuddled on Jake's hips and his body curled up against his, Jake being seated against the headboard, his legs extended. When they both were comfortably installed, Jake encircled his arms around Tom's body, and was pleased when he heard a sigh of contentment coming out of Tom's mouth.

"Is it ok if I...?," asked Jake with his hand reaching for Tom's hair. 

"Yes please," he responded immediately. 

"So... what's up with your back? You didn't tell me you hurted yourself," Jake said, trying to change Tom's thoughts and what could cause his sudden anxiety.

"Yeah, but it's nothing, just too much rehearsals and acrobatics, it's gonna pass... but it hurts like hell," Tom explained, his breathing already calming down as soon as Jake gave him reassuring caresses, petting Tom's hair, massaging his scalp to soothe his tensions. 

"And you hasn't anything for the pain?" 

"I took a pill in the bathroom."

"You don't have a heated ointment for pain? To relax the muscles? It works good for me." 

"Yes I do have one, but... well I couldn't manage to put it in the right places without hurting myself even more, so I didn't put it tonight." 

"Why didn't you just ask me to?" Jake sounded surprised. 

"Uh, just... I didn't think of it I guess." 

Jake continued massaging Tom's head and gently caressing his back to calm what looked like the beginning of an anxiety crisis as he knew that Tom was familiar with as he had once mentioned it. However, Jake didn't understand what could have caused this one. After a while, Tom was breathing normal and he seemed almost sleepy against Jake's body, relaxed.

"Your hands are pure magic I swear," Tom whispered.

"Well yes, they were recently used to do magic stuff you know," Jake joked, referring to Mysterio's abilities, making Tom laugh, and the sound of it calmed Jake's worries.

Jake continued for several minutes his caresses, feeling Tom's body relax against his.

"So, where is the ointment?," Jake said in a slow voice, breaking the soothing silence that had reigned until then.

"Hm? In the bathroom, why?" Tom was sleepy.

"Don't move, I'm coming back."

Jake lifted himself from Tom's grip, making sure not to rush in order to let Tom rest comfortably on the bed, then he got up to go to the bathroom. After only a few seconds, Jake came back with the cream and a towel in his hand. Then, he went back to sit on the bed next to Tom. 

"Do you prefer to be on your stomach or like this on your side?" 

Tom looked at Jake and flushed hard at the question. It took him a moment to understand the meaning of Jake's question and what he had in mind, before stammering an answer.

"Uh, I, on my stomach if it's ok." 

"Ok, then come here, I'll help you to take off your t-shirt, sleeping princess." 

Jake positioned himself in front of Tom and Tom straightened himself against Jake's chest to keep from falling. Jake supported Tom's body by sliding a hand to Tom's waist and all Tom could feel was where Jake touched him, burning him with a soft fire that went through him.

Their eyes met, and Tom stopped thinking. Jake brought his other hand to Tom's face, and Tom's brain disconnected from reality.

He slid his fingers down Tom's wet cheek and wiped away the few drops of tears visible at Tom's eye, the soft sensation making Tom shiver. Then Jake did the same for Tom's other eye, caressing his other cheek, which was burning from Tom's embarrassment and excitement occasioned by such an intimate moment and proximity. 

"You feeling better now?," Jake asked, and Tom was pretty sure he saw a burst of mischief in his eyes, as if he knew very well the effect such a touch has on Tom.

"Uh, yes, way better."

"Good." 

And Jake slid his hand that was in Tom's back, to put it under Tom's t-shirt, then the one on Tom's face joined the first hand. Both started to lift Tom's t-shirt, and Tom was almost certain he was holding his breath at the moment, while Jake was undressing him, staring intently at him, their bodies almost touching.

"Fuck," Tom swore, because he could not help but do it, or he was going to explode, and because, Jake was _undressing him_ for god’s sake.

And this time he was sure, Jake winked at him, looking at him in a seductive way, smiling. 

Jake slid down the t-shirt from Tom's arms as Tom raised his arms in the air to help Jake. Once Tom's chest was naked, Jake dropped the t-shirt on the floor, and tried his very best not to caress Tom's muscles.

"Lay down." 

Tom dreamed that Jake told him that in another context. A more sexual context. But yet, it was kind of an order, a sweet order, and Tom complied. He laid down on his stomach in the middle of the bed, and waited for Jake to move and do something, feverishly looking forward to him to touch him.

He heard Jake move and then felt him sit on the bed next to him, trying to find a comfortable position for him. Tom heard Jake open the ointment tube and pour it some into his hand. Then, finally, Jake gently placed his warm hands in the middle of Tom’s back and he began to caress his skin, relaxing his contracted muscles, applying pressure at times, spreading the cream over Tom's back, and he began to massage him. 

“Is that good?” Jake’s voice was low and intoxicating.

All Tom could answer was a vague “hmm”, which seemed to satisfy Jake.

Jake continued massaging Tom's back gently for several minutes, lingering on the top of Tom’s back at first, relieving the pressure on his shoulders. The attention was so good, Tom closed his eyes and let Jake's hands relax him. A few sighs of contentment came out of his mouth as Jake leaned in particular places, especially as his hands insisted on his lower back, which was the most painful area.

“Tom?”

“Hmm?” Tom was so relaxed that he seemed almost asleep.

“Can I ride you?”

But now, Tom was definitely not sleeping.

He opened his eyes wide, turned his head abruptly to look at Jake, but no sound managed to cross his lips.

Tom couldn’t even tell if Jake had done it on purpose or not. He couldn’t think anymore.

“To massage you,“ Jake clarified. “If I straddle you and sit down, like on the top of your thighs, you know? It will allow me to massage you better, with more pressure, especially on the bottom of your back where you seem to have the worst pain. Is that… ok?”

Jake seemed suddenly uncertain, given Tom’s unresponsiveness, whom looked just shocked. Maybe he had gone beyond the invisible boundaries that existed between them.

“…or not? Which is fine. I can continue like this if you prefer. Sorry, it was… inappropriate. Bad choice of words.”

“I, uh, no, it’s-fine, really. I don’t know why I… Nevermind. It’s ok, you can, you know, straddle me, if you want. For the massage. 100% sure. It’s so good you can do whatever you want, you’re fucking amazing with your hands-“

And Tom stopped talking, blushing even more if it was possible, when realization of the meaning of his words hit him, making the embarrassing situation more awkward. And suddenly, they were both laughing, breaking down the tension.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have flirted with you when you’re suffering in pain with your back. Not very fun on my part,” Jake apologized.

“You-what? Did you really just say flirt?” Tom really couldn’t believe what Jake was saying. He must have fallen ill.

“Yes…? I mean, it’s nothing really surprising: aren’t you my husband?,” Jake said, his eyes bright and his beautiful mouth smiling, and it was impossible for Tom to know if Jake was just messing with him as they were used to, or if it may be more sincere this time.

He decided he could try his luck. Why the hell not. Jake’s _warm_ hands were touching him so well, and it made him lose all his senses.

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re my hot husband with divine hands,” Tom answered him. “so, come here, ride me and make me feel good with your hands, will you _honey_?”

He knew he could be good at flirting, but here, he thought it may even been qualified as dirty talk. And he was so pleased when he noticed Jake’s reaction at his words was to bite his bottom lip and shallow with difficulties, as if he restrained himself from jumping over Tom and kiss his husband. Tom suddenly felt so much better right now. He felt more confident.

“Come on, I’m waiting, babe” Tom urged.

“I should have known how impatient and eager you are in bed,” Jake joked.

“You don’t know that,” Tom answered, but his cheeks were burning pink.

“I think I do. They must be really lucky having such an eager lover between their arms,” Jake said and he sat down on Tom’s thighs, straddling him.

And Tom tried his best, but he couldn’t hold back a sigh coming out of his mouth as he felt the heat and weight of Jake’s body land on his, and he wasn’t really surprised when he felt tingling of excitement in his belly, his cock jumping at the good sensation, against the sheet.

Jake started again to slowly slide his hands down Tom’s back, accentuating the pressure where he felt tensions. He rubbed Tom’s upper back, lingering on the shoulders, which made Tom sigh with pleasure, not helping him to keep his calm and not embarrassed himself with the bulge in his boxer. But as Jake took more and more care to relax Tom’s contracted muscles, moving his hands slowly but firmly, he moved his pelvis slightly over Tom’s butt, dangerously brushing Tom’s body, and Tom just moaned, the obscene sound that escaped his lips making him blush hard.

The movements were repetitive, and quickly they became more sensual, more tender. Jake brought his hands down on Tom’s hips, then he moved his hands on Tom’s lower back, at the edge of the boxers Tom were wearing, caressing Tom’s soft skin.

“Is that still ok for you?” Jake’s voice was low and too close from Tom’s ears for his own sanity.

“Oh please god, don’t you even dare to stop.”

Tom couldn’t see the wide smile Jake had, but he could swear he heard it.

“Can I…-,” Jake began to ask, but he was interrupted.

“Yes,” Tom answered hastily, “yes, please”, he confirmed.

Tom had guessed that Jake had asked permission to know if that was ok if he massaged him lower, on his buttocks, which Jake was now doing, but he didn’t think Jake would dare to slip his hands directly under his underwear to massage his buttocks on his skin, without the barrier of a fabric, dragging the boxers below Tom’s ass curves. 

“Oh god, that’s so good,” Tom moaned.

“I’m sure you’re telling that at all your lovers,” Jake teased.

“Oh shut up,” Tom laughed. “Stop being jealous, _husband_. They weren’t that many. And ah-, no one ever did that to me,” Tom confessed, caught in the pleasure provided by Jake’s talented hands.

“Hm… you know, I don’t feel like I have to be jealous of anyone right now, honey,” Jake said, as he laid down over Tom’s back, this time letting no space for their bodies to not brush but press against each other.

“The things you’re letting me do to you…,” Jake murmured, kissing Tom’s back while he continue to knead the delicate skin of Tom’s buttocks.

“That’s because you’re way too talented to say no.”

Tom’s joke didn’t seem to please Jake as he stopped dead from moving his hands and straightened up abruptly.

“Tell me that you are joking and want that, Tom.”

Tom’s heart tightened seeing Jake was serious about whatever craziness was happening between them, and took seriously Tom’s consent.

“Jake-just, touch my crotch, and you’ll see what I want.” Tom’s breath was panting and jerky.

“Tom…”

Jake was suddenly hesitant while things became much more serious about what they were about to do, far surpassing the flirtation level that there had always been there between them since the day they met in this restaurant.

They flirted at the first glance. Their bodies torn apart with envy. And finally…

“Please…” Tom’s voice was so needy.

Then, Jake’s hand dislodged the sweet heat of Tom’s ass to go slipped alongside his hip. Tom lifted his pelvis to leave enough room for Jake to put his hand under his body. And when Jake put his hand over Tom’s underwear, his fingers only could feel the hardness of Tom’s erect cock, hot and wet, claiming to be touched.

“_Fuck_,” Jake swore. 

“I want you.” Tom pushed his hips further, making his dick rub over Jake’s hand, and both moaned. “All of you, I want this. I have always wanted you, please. Do not pretend you did not know.”

“How can you be so tempting, fuck…”

Jake’s hand went under Tom’s boxer and wrapped around his erection, and he started to jerk him off slowly, taking his time to enjoy the new sensation of having Tom’s cock in his hand.

“You feel so good Tom, so hard for me.”

Tom moaned each and every time Jake’s hand went up and down his dick, making him even harder. Jake wanked him for several minutes, kissing Tom’s skin everywhere.

“Wanna feel you, please let me feel you, Jake,” Tom begged.

Jake glided Tom’s boxers along his legs, Tom helping him until the piece of cloth ended up thrown to the ground. Jake removed his own boxers, and he lay down again over Tom’s burning body, his chest pressed against Tom's back.

He kissed Tom’s neck, caressed his hair, his back, until he focused on his ass, spreading gently his buttocks, and Jake positioned himself so that his hard-on was lined up in Tom’s ass rim. And suddenly, he started slow and sensual back and forth, sliding his cock down Tom’s ass, making him feel how hard and horny he was, as his dick rubbed over Tom’s puckered rim.

Tom’s breathing was getting stronger and jerky, and he thought he was losing his mind and could only moan louder when Jake made him raise his buttocks again in order to grab his cock with his right hand. Jake jerked him off quickly, while he continued to mimic fucking him with his thick hard cock, which was sliding between his now slippery buttocks, Tom’s rim wetted with Jake’s pre-sperm.

“J-Jake, fuck, f-fuck me, harder,” Tom requested, breathless due to his moans, as Jake obeyed immediately and pounded his body harder into the mattress. 

“I’m gonna come babe, fuck Jake, sorry but I’m so close.”

“Tell me what you need,” Jake demanded, himself on the edge of coming too.

Jake accelerated his movements over Tom’s dick, which became more and more imprecise as Jake was about to come too, caught in the delight pleasure of the feeling of his juicy cock jerked off between Tom’s shapely buttocks.

“Make me come p-please, Jake.”

“I’m so close baby, wanna come with you.” Jake’s voice was panting.

“Come over me, come over my ass,” Tom gave him permission, and the simple act of imagining it made Jake come between Tom’s buttocks, spreading his cum all over Tom’s ass.

As he reached his orgasm, Jake tightened his grip around Tom’s dick, which made Tom come, his cock squirting his seed than ran down Jake’s fingers, the sperm ending on the sheet under Tom’s body.

It took them several minutes to recover from their intense orgasm and calm their eratic breathing, minutes during which Jake tenderly caress Tom’s body. He kissed him everywhere his lips could reach Tom’s skin without having to move his tired body too much, none of them worrying about being dirty with all the sperm over their bodies.

“Maybe…maybe we can kiss now? What do you think?,” Tom asked, laughing under Jake’s body, realizing they had not even kissed after all they had done.

“It seems to be a great idea yeah,” Jake laughed. “I think we can kiss now. Kiss for hours, and hours, and hours… if that’s ok with you, dear _husband_?,” Jake asked near Tom’s ear, his breath caressing his skin, chills going through all his body.

“God, I love you, Jake,” Tom’s lips let out, smiling, without Tom giving it a lot of thinking, as it was so natural. And Jake didn’t let him worry too long.

“Roll over me and let me show you how much I love you too, Tom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, it seems they can't help but flirt on Instagram. Every day is a blessing for JakeTom/GyllenHolland fans.  
A new story about this will certainly arrive soon. Be patient.


End file.
